My Gypsy Heart
by aic.ro22
Summary: He is the son of The Leader. She is a normal girl. Come and take a look into their lives. She is struggling through marriage, kids, husband, duty. He is the heir, he is lost and in love. They are doomed. They are gypsies in a gypsy tribe. Delena story!


Hi! So this is my new story. I tried to make something new in the TVD department. I have never read a story with this kind of action.

I know it is lame for the first chapter, but it is 4 a.m and I am tired.

I also know that gypsies have olive skin and Ian is rather pale, Caroline too...etc :))

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

REVIEW! They make me go on.

* * *

My name is Elena and this is my story.

I'm a young gypsy girl, 16 of age and I live in a big tribe of gypsies a few kilometers away from Bucharest; the oficial capital of Romania. Our tribe is very united, apparently everyone know each other here. We always answer by our forenames. Though some of us have surnames as well, they do not ever answer by them; only if they are summoned into the city. The tribe is located on a nice lot of land; we are surrounded by woods, fields and The Red Lake. The Lake got its name after one catastrophic night. Rumour has it that our witch's daughter fell in love with a man, who was not one of our kind. She got very sad that she couldn't marry her lover, the witch punished her severly, but when she tried to run away, her mother beat her in front of everyone. Blood poured down all over her face and body. She struggled to get to the water and clean herself, but she was too hurt and damaged. She gave her last breath and fell into the lake. The following morning, a child went fishing and he found the water red. All red. But no body.

I wasn't born back then. My father – Grayson – died a few months after my birth. Now I live with my mom and brother in our trailer. Life is not easy as a gypsy. My mom and I sometimes go to the city to sell pots made of clay. My mom makes them and I paint them. If God gave me one true talent, that would be drawing and painting. I'm very good at it. My brother, on the other hand, doesn't work, does nothing for a living. But can you blame him? No one in our tribe has ever gone to school. Some of us know how to read, but the rest…

Most of the people here live in trailers, but the Leader has quite a big house. I've never entered; it is forbidden, unless you are family or friends. The Leader has the power in the tribe and no matter what you do, he must know. If you find yourself a job, you go and tell him. If you want to marry someone, you ask for permission and blessing. And so on. His name is Mister Giuseppe and he has a wife called Elisabeth and 2 sons – Damon and Stefan. They are both young and handsome and both of them work. Stefan has his own garage in the outskirts of town. He doesn't only fix cars, but he also replaces different parts of them with some other parts of old vehicles. Or something like that. I don't know where he learned that from. Damon is actually very rich in some way. As a child he loved grapes and his father allowed him to have his own grapevine. Since then, he made wine and Margo – the witch – uttered a few good words for Damon's good luck. And ooh, he had a luck. He was wealthy.

I am outside, standing on my knees and washing the carpet. It is a shiny day and I am reluctant for my big brother Jeremy to get home. He left this morning to go in town. He said he wanted a job or something, but I cannot stop worrying about him. He has his own gang and they usually steal things, sell these things and then get drunk or go to a night club. The funny joke is that my mom pressures him to get married. Actually, she pressures us both. I know I'm already old enough to be married. I mean, I'm 16 and girls here get married at the age of 13. We are not rich, we handle the money situation hard; food is expensive, but luckily we afford to buy second-hand clothes or materials to make our own stuff.

As I am cleaning the rug, I hear a whistle behind me. I turn around and I see Tyler. God help me! He's one of my "admirers". When mom decided I should get married, she asked The Leader to announce it in front of everyone at our Saturday dinner. Every Saturday all of us would gather around big wooden tables, eat, talk, dance and sing. When the Leader told them I became available, every lad looked at me. Embarrasing, indeed.

"Elena, sweetheart. How is your day?" Tyler asked.

"Extraordinary. I washed the dishes, I cooked, I painted some pots and now, as you can see, I clean the rug. Refreshing, don't you think." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, sweetheart, THAT is the real purporse of women. That, and child bearing."

"Jesus, just leave! You're such an asshole. Don't make bring the rooster from Caroline to attack you." I yelled at him.

"Ok..ok! But remember, when we are married, you won't be allowed to talk to me that way, woman!" he says as he backs off.

I don't really like him, but he's better than Kol. He scares me, scares me a lot. Sometimes I am afraid to go out because he usually threatens me and he can be very violent when he wants to or when he's drunk. He is part of Jer's gang and one of his best friends, but Jeremy never listens to me when I tell him that Kol's bad news.

When I finish with the rug, I let it dry in the sun. My long skirt got all the dirty in the process, so I go back into the trailer and change it with another. This one is red with floral print. I love red, it always makes me look good.

My mom went today in the city along with my brother. They haven't returned yet and outside is starting to get dark. The sky is a mixture between pink, orange and dark blue. Sunsets are always magnificent. They have so much history and meaning in our culture. I take one of the empty bottles from the table in our kitchen and head to the single cottage we own in this tribe. The Leader wanted us to have a certain place where to keep the food and drinks for winter or for other necessities. Now, I just need some water to boil. I still need to do the laundry.

I get inside and pour some water into my bottle and then, as I turn around, I hear a laughter. A very disturbing one. I lift my head and there is him. The one I always try to avoid. Kol. He looks menacing in his black trousers and dark blue shirt. His eyes are sparkling and his fists are clenching.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I saw you and followed you. Thought we could have a chat." He explained.

"Look,Kol. I appreciate your efforts, but I have nothing to say to you." I say, as I try to walk past him. But suddenly, he grabs me by the arm and throws me on the floor. He turnes around and closes the door. He then returns to me and walks slowly towards my form. I back off fastly, not wanting him to aproach anymore.

"Relax, love. I just wanna talk to you, have a good time. No need of that."

"Stay away from me, Kol. You are bad news!" I yell.

"Love, you don't talk like this to you future husband" he explains and then smirks devilishly.

"You and I….never!" I continue vehemently.

"Then, I'm gonna make sure of that, love."

He approaches me in one move and takes my hair into his hand and pulls my head down, exposing my throat. Kol's hand travells down my body. He grips my breasts through the material of my blouse and then he lifts it, revealing the perky nipples of my tits. I try to fight him, but he hits me in the chest. Hard. I choke and fall again on the floor, laying there almost lifeless. Kol tears my top into pieces and then rips parts of my skirt. I can't breathe properly, I start to cough, I try to regaing my breath and I almost do it, but he hits me again.

He starts to touch my pussy and then is when I realize what he is about to do. I struggle to scream, but again, it is very hard to breath. Where is God to save me?

"Maybe if I take your virginity and get you with child, The Leader will let me marry you. I want you and I want you now!" he yells at me.

I start crying and sobbing, as he removes my panties. I open my eyes and see him unbuttoning his shirt and then lowering his trousers. After this, Kol grabs his cock and strokes himself. He raises his head and looks me in the eye.

"You like what you see, don't you? You're blushing, love. Look carefully at my cock, because this is what you're gonna get!" And he laughs. He has that weird evil laughter. It sounds like he's mocking me somehow. I hate this guy.

He palms my boobs harshly and I whimper under his touch. He is not even pacient with me! Kol bends down on me, admires my belly and then he separates my legs. I feel his dick on my tummy and he's hard. He won't want to be patient or slow, rather fast, really fast.

There's no use for fighting. I lose. Kol caresses the inside of my thighs and I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. God help me!

_God help me! _

* * *

Do not forget to review! Seriously guys! :))


End file.
